1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice making device for moving animal toys and to a moving animal toy with the voice making device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The voice making devices that have been used on the moving animal toys commonly employ a construction in which a whistle is attached to an end of a bellows-like expandable member which is pressed to blow the whistle with an air being pushed out.
Another known structure for the voice making device, as proposed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 21104/1986, consists of a container secured to a toy frame; a voice generating member having a whistle; a bellows-like expandable member connected, together with the voice generating member, to the container; a vibrating member connected to the expandable member to expand and contract the expandable member; and a vertically movable control piece for opening and closing the voice generating member.
The conventional voice making device made up of the above expandable member and the whistle has a drawback. A specific sound is produced by the contraction of the expandable member and since this sound is produced by a certain amount of air flow, its tone, quality and intensity are always the same. Thus, the toy can only produce a monotonous sound failing to arouse an interest for the user. Moreover, depending on the construction of the toy, the sound produced may not match the toy.
As to the construction proposed in the preceding Japanese Publication in which a specific sound is produced by raising the control piece to open the voice generating member. Since the sound remains the same at all times in quality and intensity, as with the preceding example, the toy can only produce a monotonous sound intermittently and lacks any interesting feature. Also, depending on the type of the toy, the sound produced may not match the toy.